Cops&Robbers
by staraky
Summary: One-Short. Dandole un final diferente a uno de mis episodios favoritos. Espero que lo disfruteis. Se admiten críticas, buenas, malas o regulares.


**Solo es una pequeña locura que me ha dado hoy. Espero que os guste. Es One-Short sin continuación, ni epílogo. **

* * *

><p>Habían celebrado la vida cómo bien había dicho Martha. Lógicamente fueron incapaces de terminar con todo lo que la matriarca había preparado para cenar, ni aunque hubieran asistido a la celebración el resto del equipo hubieran podido terminar con todo.<p>

Después del postre y la sobremesa, tanto Martha como Alexis se retiraron a sus habitaciones, se encontraban agotadas psicológicamente. Rick propuso a Kate tomar un café. Ella aceptó, no quería irse, no estaba preparada para alejarse de él. No aquel día en el que, aunque hubiera sido por breves minutos, creyó haberle perdido.

Sentado en el gran sofá del salón, degustaban el café entre risas. Castle relataba cada una de las nueve veces que él había salvado la vida a la detective. Ella continuaba diciéndole que le parecía increíble que las llevara en cuenta. Hubo momentos de silencio, Kate le miraba con infinita ternura y Castle sonreía brevemente.

-Siempre tuve la seguridad que me sacarías de allí. Por eso siempre mantuve la calma. Nada malo podía pasar estando tú al tanto – Kate se emocionó al escuchar aquella confesión. Posó una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Rick.

-Tenía miedo. No, pánico – rectificó- cuándo leí tu nota avisando de la existencia del C4. No estaba en mis manos sacarte de ahí, o al menos no sólo en las mías. Y cuándo el banco explotó creí que te había perdido – Guardó un momento de silencio. Agachó la mirada y lanzó un gran suspiro- En aquel mismo instante, entendí lo que debiste sufrir cuando me hirieron, cuando me viste entrar en aquel quirófano casi sin pulso – Levantó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los de él. Castle apoyó su mano sobre la que Kate tenía posada en la rodilla del escritor.

-Todo salió bien – Castle sonrió. Quería alejar los malos recuerdos. Los miedos de la detective. Alargó su mano libre y acarició el rostro de Kate con suma delicadeza. Ella cerró los ojos en cuanto sintió sobre su piel el contacto de la de él.

-Será mejor que me vaya. Es tarde y además debes estar agotado, ha sido un día muy duro- Realmente ella no quería irse pero todos sus miedos habían vuelto. Todos esos miedos que no la dejaban gritarle que ella también le amaba, que recordaba cada segundo del día del atentado, que recordaba la voz de él diciéndole que la amaba.

Richard acompañó hasta la puerta a Kate, justo antes de que ella se fuera la tomó entre sus brazos, haciendo que ambos se fundieran en un largo abrazo.

-Hasta mañana Rick – La voz de ella salió casi como un susurro.

Tumbado en su cama, el escritor se preguntaba qué habría pasado si su madre no hubiese hablado en aquella cámara acorazada. Se preguntaba cómo de cerca había estado Kate de besarle. Nunca la había sentido tan decida, pero la decisión o valor de Kate había desaparecido en el mismo instante en el que su madre había hablado, rompiendo el momento mágico que se había creado entre él y Kate.

En su apartamento la detective era incapaz de conciliar el sueño. Maldecía la interrupción de Martha y al segundo siguiente se decía que aquella interrupción había sido lo mejor. Se recordaba así misma que aún no estaba preparada para dar el paso. Se miró en el espejo de su baño -¿Cuánto más vas a tardar en ser valiente? – Aquella fue la pregunta que lanzó a la imagen que el espejo le devolvía.

Le costó, pero lentamente fue cayendo en brazos de Morfeo. No estaba siendo un sueño tranquilo, daba incesantes vueltas sobre su cama, su respiración se fue acelerando, un sudor frío comenzó a bañar su cuerpo, sentía como su corazón latía cada vez más rápido, las lágrimas bañaban su rostro.

Un grito rompió el silencio existente en el domicilio de Kate, haciendo que de inmediato ella se despertase sobresaltada - ¡Castle! – Kate hundió su rostro en la almohada. Era incapaz de tranquilizarse, no podía dejar de llorar.

-Solo ha sido un sueño, no ha sido real- Se repetía una y otra vez- Un sueño, no ha pasado- Pero no había forma de clamarse. Salió de la cama y se dirigió al servicio, abrió el grifo de agua de la ducha y con pijama y todo se metió bajo el agua.

A los pocos minutos sobre el suelo de la ducha estaba Kate, empapada, echa un ovillo y sin poder dejar de acunarse. Sabía que él estaba bien, que estaba vivo, pero aún sabiendo eso el dolor que le había causado el sueño que había tenido era demasiado duro.

Cuando logró tranquilizarse un poco salió de la ducha, se secó y cuando estaba a punto de ponerse un pijama seco, decidió vestirse con unos vaqueros y un jersey. Miró la hora en el reloj de su padre, eran las cuatro de la mañana. Sacudió la cabeza, no le importaba la hora, sólo tenía que salir de su casa.

No fue consciente de cómo llegó hasta allí, pero cuando paró el motor de su coche y levantó la vista se encontró frente al edifico de Castle. Se bajó del automóvil y durante algunos minutos caminó arriba y abajo por la acera delante del edifico.

Por fin entró, el portero de noche la saludó con algo de extrañeza por la hora que era - ¿Ha pasado algo?- Decidió preguntarle, Kate negó y entró en el ascensor.

Diez minutos, ese era el tiempo que llevaba frente a la puerta de entrada del loft de Rick. Diez minutos en los que había sido incapaz de llamar. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, haciendo que sus pulmones se llenasen al máximo y después golpeó con el puño la puerta.

Esperó, pero del otro lado no provenía ningún sonido, repitió y repitió pero nadie acudía a abrir. Durante unos segundos ponderó la idea de llamar al timbre, pero si lo hacía Martha y Alexis se despertarían, así que desechó la idea.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su vaquero, buscó un nombre en la agenda de contactos y mandó un WhatsAAp: "estoy en tu puerta" eso fue lo único que escribió.

-¡Kate! – Cuando la puerta se abrió ella se lanzó a los brazos de Rick comenzando a llorar- Tranquila, todo está bien – Castle acariciaba la espalda de la detective intentando que ésta se tranquilizase.

-Estabas muerto, estabas muerto – Repetía incesantemente Kate, abrazándose cada vez con más fuerza al cuerpo del escritor.

Castle la tomó de la mano y la llevó hasta el sofá. La obligó a sentarse y él hizo lo propio al lado de ella, con los cuerpos de ambos rozándose.

-Estoy bien Kate, mírame – Acariciaba el rostro de ella mientras le decía eso, limpiando con sus dedos las lágrimas que bañaban la cara de Kate.

-Era todo tan real. La explosión, los cuerpos mutilados. Tu cuerpo ensangrentado. ¡Ha sido tan real! – Castle la apretaba contra su cuerpo. Sentía el dolor de ella, y sufría por lo que ella estaba sintiendo- Te perdía – Kate levantaba el rostro y comenzó a hablar con sus ojos clavados en los de él- Te perdía. Y no había un mañana en el que te pudiera decir todo lo que me haces sentir. No tenía otro día para decirte que te escuché, que escuché tus palabras el día del atentado. Nunca podría decirte que la lágrima que recorrió mi rostro fue por saber que me amabas. No tendría otro día en el que decirte que me aferré a la vida tan solo por saber que me querías y por quererte decir que el sentimiento era mutuo – Castle la miraba entre sorprendido y feliz por la confesión- Y necesito decirte todo eso. Necesito decirte que yo también te quiero. Que llevo haciéndolo desde hace mucho, pero que he sido cobarde. Necesito decirte que quiero estar bien, alejar mis miedos sólo por una razón. Que esa razón tiene un nombre y es el tuyo. Necesito que sepas que quiero estar curada, para ser capaz de darte todo el amor que hay dentro de mi – Rick era incapaz de mantener sus lágrimas encerradas. Ahora ambos lloraban- Necesito que estés en mi vida. Te necesito. Te amo tanto que me asusta. Me asusta el poder perderte y eso me hace ser cobarde – Kate se aferró al cuerpo de Rick hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de él- Me muero por volver a escucharte decir que me quieres. Te quiero Rick y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado- Tras aquella última frase se aferró con más fuerza al cuerpo del escritor.

-Kate, ¡sí hay mañana! Tendremos toda la vida para demostrarnos nuestro amor. Hay mañana y te cansarás de escucharme decirte que te quiero, que te amo, que eres la mujer de mi vida. Que eras tú la que siempre esperé. Que yo también quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. Que quiero que seas feliz. Que mi felicidad eres tú. Que tu sonrisa es lo que le da sentido a mi vida- Kate con cada palabra escuchada iba calmándose, con cada caricia sentida dejaba volar su imaginación a un mañana en el que ambos vivían su amor, con cada beso recibido en su cabeza iba entregándose a Morfeo- Te quiero Kate.

Ambos guardaron silencio tras las confesiones hechas. Rick continuó meciendo el cuerpo de la detective, continuó regalándole caricias en la espalda y besos en la cabeza. Kate se dejaba hacer, sus lágrimas iban desapareciendo, su boca comenzaba a dibujar una sonrisa, por fin después del miedo le llegaba la calma y la felicidad. Él estaba a su lado, estaba vivo, le había podido decir todo lo que sentía y había podido escuchar nuevamente que él la amaba.

-Es muy tarde, deberíamos dormir – Kate se separó un poco de Rick y le miró con tristeza- Ven, vamos a la cama, te dejaré una camiseta para que estés cómoda – El rostro de ella comenzó a adquirir un tono rojizo.

-Rick…

-Dormir, Kate, sólo dormir – Ella se mordió el labio y sonrió con algo de timidez- Creo que esta noche ambos necesitamos sentir el cuerpo del otro a nuestro lado – Se puso en pie y tendió la mano hacia Kate. Ella la tomó y con sus manos entrelazadas llegaron al dormitorio.

Castle sacó una camiseta del armario y un pantalón corto, pensó que con él Kate se sentiría más cómoda. Se lo tendió y se giró para que ella pudiera cambiarse sin sentirse incómoda.

-¿Cuál es tu lado? – Preguntó con algo de timidez. Rick se volvió a girar y la miró con una sonrisa.

-No me importa el lado siempre que tú estés entre mis brazos- Ella se puso de puntillas cuando él se acercó. Miró los labios de él y acortó la distancia que separaba ambos cuerpos, posando sus labios sobre los del escritor. Un beso cargado de amor, cargado de promesas. Un beso símbolo del mañana que ambos disfrutarían. Se tumbaron, Kate apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él. Rick la abrazó y así ambos se fueron quedando dormidos.


End file.
